


Journal of a Werewolf

by Ashtyn_Rosenburg



Category: The Werewolfs Guide to Life
Genre: F/M, Multi, Newly Bitten, Werewolf, Will add on more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtyn_Rosenburg/pseuds/Ashtyn_Rosenburg
Summary: This is the Journal of Ashtyn Rosenburg, a Lycanthrope, or more commonly known as a Werewolf by "Non-lycs".





	1. 08 - 14 - XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Journal of Ashtyn Rosenburg, a Lycanthrope, or more commonly known as a Werewolf by "Non-lycs".

 

**Sunday, 17:13**

My father said that writing down stuff in a journal could help me in the long run. I don't exactly know why, but he just mentioned that it can be related to my lycanthropy. Who knows. I just know that today's won't be that long. 

Tomorrow, school is going to start again. I'll a sophomore at XXX High School. Today, Mom took my brother and I shopping. I didn't really want anything new, but I did get a sweater and a hat. My brother, Aristotle, got 4 new shirts since they were on sale. He'll be a Senior. He wasn't that thrilled about the shirts, since he wanted to buy a new game. Honestly, I wanted one too. 

We also had to go get a haircut. I like having my hair long, but we have to be careful that it doesn't get too long too fast. I understand that, but I still don't really enjoy it. Not because of the haircut, but because I have to sit still. If I sit still for more than a few minutes, my body begins to twitch or fidget. But I still do it. 

After we got home, we all sat down to discuss excuses that we could use on the days of the Moon Sets. I suggested that we say they're family nights, but Dad said that people might get suspicious that the "Family Nights" change. But, he did say we could use it every once in a while. Aristotle said that we can also look up when movies are coming out in theaters and say that we're doing that. Perfect for us students, but not for Mom and Dad. We discussed it further and got some excuses for the time being. But there could always be more.  

The Moon Set for this Month are on the - 25th, 26th, and 27th. Dad is testing his restraints on the 20th, Aristotle's on the 21st, and mine on the 23rd. Just to make sure 

* * *

  **Sunday, 20:47**

I just got off the phone with my friend, Alondra. Or Alola for short. She really liked the Pokemon Sun and Moon series. But, she invited me to go out to eat on our first day of school. I wasn't too sure of it, but she said she knows a really good KBBQ that just opened up. And I'm not one to pass up a chance of meat. 

Alola is one of my closest friends. We knew each other for a few years, but we do get along. She's really snarky, but it just makes it all the better to have arguments about random topics with her. We can have an argument over who might win - The Hulk or a swarm of bees the mass of the Hulk. Scratch that, we did have the conversation a few weeks ago. 

I'm getting off topic. 

I should get to sleep, I joined the Zero Period class, which begins before school actually starts. Why? I don't remember anymore. I think I wanted to get a headstart? Who knows. Alola wanted to also get a Zero Period, but we knew she could never wake up that early, so she took Seventh Period. I'll be waiting for her since he mother doesn't like her walking alone, and we also live close together. 

It makes sort of sense. They're a "Non-lyc" family, and our neighborhood isn't the greatest in the world. Perfect for a Lycanthrope. I wonder if Alola will ever know about me, and my family. I kinda doubt it. 

I really should get to sleep now. 

.

.

.

I think an episode of  _Australia's Top Dangerous Animals_ will help me feel sleepy. Maybe. 

* * *

  **Sunday, 23:57**

It did not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the book A Werewolf's Guide to Life.   
> Anything that sounds similar to your life or the lives of others are purely coincidental.   
> Thank you


	2. 08 - 15 - XX

**Monday, 07:49**

So, school started. I went to my Zero Period class. It was P.E. Normally, a "Non-Lyc" would hate the idea of having to run so early in the morning, along with the weather turning colder. But I'm not a "Non-Lyc". So I find it refreshing. Like the jogs Dad used to take Aristotle and me on during the summer.    

My teacher was named Mr. Bunce. From what I've heard, his classes mainly involve running laps, since he's also the Cross Country Coach. Fine by me. It was the first day so no running. To let the freshman get their P.E. clothes. We just sat in the gym bleachers. It was ok, I read a little looked around at my classmates. Some obvious freshman, some sophomores that I've seen here and there.

Mr. Bunce doesn't let you use your phone during his period, even if there's nothing to do. But, I did see that he allows hand-held consoled. I need to remind myself to bring mine tomorrow. I got really twitchy today. 

We have a few minutes before our 1st period, and I'm using it to write down in my journal while trying to find Alola. 

I think the bell's about to ring today. Shoot.

* * *

**Monday, 09:10**

 I got the class schedule, at least for me, since my school has double nutrition and lunch - 

 

_Period 0 (P.E. with Mr. Bunce) - 6:30 to 7:25_

_Period 1 (Math with Mrs. Menz) - 08:00 to 08:55_

_Homeroom (Kinda free period?, with Mrs. Menz) - 08:55 to 09:15_

_Period 2 (Physics with Ms. Sydney) - 09:20 to 10:10_

_Nutrition - 10:10 to 10:30_

_Period 3 (Spanish with Mr. Duran) - 10:35 to 11:25_

_Period 4 (History with Mr. Flor) - 11:30 to 12:20_

_Lunch - 12:20 to 12:50_

_Period 5 (English with Ms. Ruiz) - 12:55 to 13:545_

_Period 6 (Music Enrichment with Mr. Dame) - 13:55 to 14:45_

_Wait for Alola to get out of Health - 14:50 to 15:40_

 

I prefer to use military time. Is that weird? I don't really know. 

I got to meet Mrs. Menz and Ms. Sydney, first two teachers. Mrs. Menz seems pretty cool. She said that when working out problems, we can write on the whiteboards. Which she has all over her walls. I like that. But she went straight into a lesson and gave us homework. She let us sit where we wanted. I got the side table in the shape of a hexagon.

Ms. Sydney has the type of voice that makes you sleepy. She's small and her voice drowns on and on. That's all I can really say about her. We just did some icebreakers for her period. She had arranged seating. I sat near the inner front, next to a boy I knew, Alejandro. He's the brother of a friend of mine.

Alola and I don't have the same nutrition. She wasn't there outside the library and she also texted me that she had 1st nutrition. 

Oh. I saw my brother. He's with his group of friends. 

* * *

**Monday, 15:37**

Time to wait outside Alola's classroom. We have the same 5th and 6th period together, and both have Mr. Duran but at different periods. 

.

.

.

I feel twitchy again.  Maybe a lap around the school? No, that could be weird. 

I really need to remember to bring my game console with me. 

I'll go with writing about my classes. 

I like Mr. Duran. He's sassy and sarcastic and his class feels sort of homey. It surely isn't empty. I have a friend in that class. Ana. Her full name is Annabelle but everyone always brings up the movie when they hear her name so she just sticks to Ana. We met during middle school and we've kept in touch. Mr. Duran also did an icebreaker. He let us choose where we sit. I sat with Ana and another girl named Wren in a round table. 

We didn't do anything for Mr. Flor. Well, he had what we need to by the end of the week on the board, but he didn't get up from his desk at the far left. He told us to sit wherever we wanted, and I sat in the front row. It was the only one left. The halls are really crowded. No one stayed in their seats for long though. 

Alola and I have the same lunch together! Along with the group of friends from last year. Hopefully it doesn't get any bigger. The school table can barely hold all of us, even if we sit on it. 

Alola and I went to Ms. Ruiz's class together. While Mr. Duran seems like a pretty cool teacher Ms. Ruiz is going to be my favorite. Hands down. She let us choose our seats, and Aola and I choose the back seats, mine right in front of hers. We both sat in front of Ms. Ruiz's desk so we had some small talk. Even though she teaches English Ms. Ruiz knows a handful of other languages such as Spanish, French, and Vietnamese. She also travels a whole bunch during summer. This summer, she went to Cuba. She said it was hard to be able to go, but that it was worth it. 

Music Enrichment is pretty similar to Mr. Flor's class. Mr. Dame is the Orchestra Coach so his class is in the Orchestra room. Alola and I sat in the back, next to a girl who called herself Dominique. Said it was her middle name. Mr. Dame turned on a projector and had us copy down some paragraphs. I took pictures of them, I'll do it tonight. 

 

My body still feels twitchy, but at least I'm not completely bored. 

* * *

** Monday, 16:34 **

****I finished my homework early, but I know that'll soon change when all my classes give homework. Mr. Flor's work is due by the end of the week so I only did the vocabulary portion. I can do the paragraphs tomorrow or on Wednesday.

Alola is still doing her homework. She's taking AP History since she took History Honors last year, and already they gave her a lot to do. We're going to the KBBQ place right after, so I think I'll just go over right now. 

* * *

 

**Monday,19:03 **

The KBBQ place was amazing. The meat tasted so good, and we paid for ourselves so we could order as much as we want. I think I nearly drained them cause I kept getting seconds. 

It was so good that I nearly howled. Luckily I caught myself and covered it up with a cough. Told Alola that I swallowed too hard. 

Alola seemed to like it too. She's not a crazy meat lover, but even she can't deny it when it's right in front of her. 

* * *

  **Monday, 21:55**

Now, time to find something that'll get me sleepy. Hopefully 


End file.
